1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conditioning device, a communication device, a sensor device, a battery element, a multicell electrical energy store and a method for conditioning a data channel of a cell of a multicell electrical energy store.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2010 016 175 A1 describes a battery monitoring and control device.